This invention relates to a scrubbing machine and, more particularly, to a hydraulically operated scrubbing machine with automatic squeegee lift during movement in reverse.
Scrubbing machines have been known for some time. Such scrubbing machines have generally included a body structure with suitable support wheels, a scrubbing solution supply, scrubbing brushes and a vacuum squeegee. Previously, the power source of these machines was often electrically driven or gasoline driven. Such machines have operated using gears or pulleys in communication with the drive shaft. In some instances, the scrubbing machines have been hydraulically powered. Scrubbing machines have generally included a squeegee for collecting and lifting scrubbing solution from the floor or surface. It is recognized that squeegee units may be damaged if the squeegee is not raised or lifted when the machine is moved in reverse. Lift arrangements for the brush unit and the squeegee unit have been known in the past. The previous lifts have generally been designed to lock the brush and squeegee units in the up position for non-scrubbing travel and lock the units in the down position for scrubbing use. This concept was workable, but not without problems. In particular, squeegees were easily broken during short backing operations when the operator failed to raise the squeegee.